Should I tell her?
by kk4everLOL
Summary: Brick wants to tell blossom that he has feelings for her.Then they had found out that all of the powerpuffgirls and rowdyruffboys were together but would Mojo Jojo approve it.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom was over hearing what Brick was saying about her.

Blossom is a nice girl,should I tell her Bubbles?Brick asked.

I don't know maybe she would be happy, or suprised,bubbles said.

I'm just scared that it might ruin our freindship. brick said in a nervous way.

No way, I'm pretty sure she likes you a lot. bubbles said.

Okay then I'm going to ask Blossom out.

Blossom?

Oh... Uuuuuuhhhhh... I wasn't listening to you and bubbles.I was just trying to make sure no one's following me. blossom said in an akward way.

Uuuuuh... Okay... well uuuummmm... uuuhhh...do you want to uuuuummmm... go out with me? Brick asked.

Sure. blossom said

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss.  
>Oh um... I mean okay then.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blossom and Brick was going to the house.

"Buttercup... Buttercup...Are you here?''Blossom said as she entered the house.

"BOOO!" Buttercup popped out of no where.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Blossom and Brick screaming.

"Ha, Ha, Ha,You two should've saw your faces." Buttercup laughing and talking.

''Listen, me and Brick are going out now.''  
>Blossom said.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with you'll go out with that bastard!"Buttercup said firmly.

"Well I like Brick a lot."blossom said nervously.

"Whatever just shut up about it!"Buttercup said.

"Really?" Brick looked so skocked.

"Yah... well I go out with Brick, Bubbles go out with boomer, and I go out with Butch."

"What?" Blossom and brick's mouth dropped open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Should i tell her?

"I'm sorry I got that confused, I mean you go out with Brick, Bubbles go out with Boomer and I go out with Butch." Buttercup said.

The room was in complete silence,and Blossom and Brick were still shocked.

"Wait a minute you go out with Butch?"  
>Brick said surprisingly.<p>

"Yah, we were going out since last week."  
>Buttercup replied.<p>

"But there's one more thing, Mojo Jojo has to approve all of this." Brick had said.

"Damn" Buttercup said.

"Lets all meet at the mall!"Blossom said.

Blossom and Buttercup went to find Bubbles. While Brick had went to find Butch and Boomer.

"Bubbles we have a meeting come on!"Blossom said.

Then the three girls went to the mall.

"Yo, Butch, Boomer, we have to go to the mall for a meeting." Brick said.

"Hay bro I was chilling!" Butch said.

"Well fun time is over this is important!" Brick said.

All of the Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys were at the mall.

"Okay how are we going to tell Mojo Jojo that we all going out with each other?" Blossom asked.

"Well it's obviously you guys since Mojo Jojo is your father." Buttercup said.

"Well I'm not telling him I'm the sweetest one." Boomer said.

"How about we all tell Mojo Jojo."Brick suggested.

"Fine!" Butch said.

"Well good luck guys and if you need us we'll be shopping!" Bubbles said.

Oh brother not again this is going to be like hell" buttercup said.

~3 hours later~

"Get me out of this dress!" Buttercup yelled.

"I think you look pretty in that dress."Bubbles said.

"Yah don't you want to look good for Butch" Blossom said.

"Oh shut up!" buttercup said.

The girls were taking pictures of their dress and Blossom made Buttercup take her pictures,and they dared buttercup send the pictures to Butch.

"Hay we should send our pictures to our boyfriends!" Blossom said.

Butch had got a text from Buttercup

'' Wooooow! Buttercup looks hot! H.O.T, hot!" Butch said drulling.

Brick and Boomer had got their text.

'' Boy Blossom is fine!" Brick said.

'' My Bubbles just look cute, and cute every second!" Boomer said.

" Okay we have to tell Mojo Jojo!'' Brick said.

The boys were on the way to Mojo Jojo's tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Rowdyruffboys flew to Mojo Jojo's tower.

"Hello boys!" Mojo Jojo said.

"What up!"

"We have to tell you something." Brick said.

"Well what is it?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"Ummm, well Boomer had took your wallet!" Butch said.

"What!" Boomer said.

"How dare you!" Mojo Jojo shouted.

"No I didn't he's lying tell him Brick!" Boomer shouted.

"Yes he did!" Brick said.

"Well thank you for helping me!"Boomer being sarcastic.

"Grrrrr!" Mojo Jojo growled.

"Why is he turnig red?" Butch asked.

The boys backed away from Mojo Jojo and flew back where the girls were.

"Who gets mad when someone take's their wallet?" Boomer asked.

"Apparentley Mojo Jojo." Brick said.

"Where's the girls?" Butch asked.

Boomer saw them at the corner of his eye.

"There they are!" Boomer said.

The girls came over to them.

"Hay guys, how did it go?" Blossom asked.

"Well, we kind of told a little lie." Butch said.

"What do you mean Butch Jojo?" Buttercup asked.

Butch knew it wasn't good to hear his full name by Butterbutt.

"Well-"

"We were nervous Mojo Jojo is freaking crazy!" Boomer said.

"Well if you scary cats won't do it then we'll do it." Buttercup said.

The powerpuff girls went to Mojo Jojo's house and knocked on his door.

"Want do you want?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"They said in unison.

"Wait girls!" Rowdyruff boys yelled.

Cliffhanger


End file.
